


Drink With Me

by ConstantlyComic



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, written as a present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantlyComic/pseuds/ConstantlyComic
Summary: In the midst of a winter storm, four people meet up for a drink.  Written as a Secret Santa present.





	Drink With Me

“So a fugitive, a drunk, a watch captain, and… and the godsdamn Dragonborn all walk into a bar…” the man slurred, plonking his tankard down on the table. The tavern was quiet, most of the regulars staying home and away from the winter storm blowing outside. The four sitting at this table, however, had braved the cold, wind, and snow for drink, fire, and camaraderie. So far, none of them were regretting it.

“We’ve heard this one, old man,” although she was chastising, the young Nord sitting next to him spoke with a chuckle in her voice, “You told it two drinks ago.” She was sitting back against her chair, one arm draped over the back as she held a tankard just as large as the man’s in her other hand.

“Did I?” The older man took a moment to reflect, “I suppose I did.”

“The punch line was a bit disappointing, all told,” the elf on the far side of the table commented, taking a sip of her wine, “I mean, it can’t really compare to reality.” She was perched at the edge of her seat and although she may have seemed tense to an observer, this was the most relaxed she’d been in a while. At her comment, everyone at the table—even the older man—laughed.

It was at that point that the other man at the table, an Imperial, stood up, holding his drink aloft. “Everyone,” he said, with what may have been authority to other audiences but here was just a different tone of voice, “I’d like to propose a toast…”

“Siddown,” the older man grabbed a nut from the table and threw it at the standing man, missing by a good six inches. The younger man continued, “…to the friendship you find over drink.”

“Hear, hear,” the Nord woman responded, taking a swig of her mead, “Now sit down, Caius, you look like an ass.”


End file.
